Blame it on the Rain
by Sun Ying
Summary: Once, Fujisaki Suguru says he will never fall for a guy because he's 100 straight. Yet when an extremely handsome young man claims to be attracted to him, his previous reservation falls apart. warnings challenge fic, MM, OC
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge: **  
Once, Fujisaki Suguru says he will never fall for a guy because he's 100 straight. Yet when an extremely handsome young man claims to be attracted to him, his previous reservation falls apart. A long conversation with Shuichi and another long conversation with Tohma is hoped to be able to clear his doubts. Your goal: Create a new original character who is in love with Suguru and get them together in the end. Your story must be at least **1500** words in length for **One Shot** and at least **three chapters** for **Series**.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (except the OC that was required). Gravitation is not my property and I make no profit off of this. Although it'd be awesome if I could._

**Blame It On The Rain

* * *

**

Have you ever gone through life understanding the facts, simply knowing, believing in the events that are going to happen, simply because that's the way things are.

And then this one person comes along who questions everything you know, defies all logic, and challenges every belief you have ever held.

Summer will come and fade beneath the cold breathe of winter. Music will always exist. The world will always turn and life will go on no matter what happens within our own little sphere of experience. If you wear white, then dark liquids will jump out of glasses and fling themselves on you. See? Simple truths of life.

Ok… so maybe that last one is just me. But my point remains.

It's all _his_ fault. He is the one person in my life that seems to defy all logic; discounting Shindou-san of course (whom I hope never comes across as logical, because something would be terribly wrong with me if he did). He confuses me. And I can admit it now in the silence of my own mind… he attracts me.

But I dislike the confusion. It makes me cranky.

You're probably thinking, "Who are you? What are you rambling on about?"

I apologize. Please allow me to explain. My name is Suguru Fujisaki. I am a capable, intelligent young man with remarkable ideas, and an endless font of inspiration. My keyboard will change the world one day, for I am a brilliant musician. Heh, I'm modest too.

Brilliant though I may be, this fact has yet to be fully recognized by my peers. Their determined ignorance of said brilliance is their problem because they are missing a _huge _opportunity by rejecting me.

At least I wish it was only their problem.

However it's a sad truth of life that you cannot be a brilliant musician unless everyone else acknowledges you as one. At which point the problem becomes yours. Or mine, respectively.

Who am I kidding? Even the maids at my parent's house wouldn't care enough to acknowledge my aforementioned brilliance, let alone the leaders of the musical world. They cannot acknowledge me while my cousin sits behind ivory keys. Don't get me wrong- I love Tohma to death, but they will never see me. Not whilst so ever he shimmers all over the place. Grumble.

But that is an old rant and a familiar one. As such it is not my primary concern at the moment.

The heals of my boots click almost bitterly against the glimmering black street. Stupid rain. It rained most of the night. I shift my grip on my umbrella to adjust for the direction of the wind. It was still raining. I half blamed it for my current problem.

It's just so frustrating; not really knowing what I should do about this new situation. That's why I'm here even earlier than usual. I'm going to talk to my cousin- what? yes, that _same_ cousin- to see what he thinks I should do about my current, ah… problem.

You see it all began last night…

* * *

"Hey! Look at that guy over there. I think he's interested in you." The words were audible beneath the deep throb of music only because they were spoken directly into his ear.

Bad Luck had just finished another successful concert and had been too pumped up to want to go home afterward. So the three members of Japan's hottest new band had escaped from their manager's watchful, not to mention psychotic, attention and made it to a club. Now the adrenaline rush was wearing off though, and a raging migraine was beginning to pulse behind the youngest member's eyes in time with the bass beat of the music.

"What difference does it make? I'm straight."

"Uh huh. That's what Yuki said to me, and look where he's at," the bubbly singer purred with smug satisfaction.

"I'm not Yuki. And I'm not interested in men."

"But he's been staring right at you for the past half hour trying to get you to notice him!" the lead singer of Bad Luck nudged his band mate and friend, Suguru. "And he's really hot too. Aren't you even going to check him out?"

The green haired boy leveled a flat, unfriendly look on his companion. "I refuse to indulge your attempt at matchmaking Shuichi. You can be as flaming gay as you like, that doesn't mean the rest of us are going to tag along for the ride."

"You know what? That guy could be your soul mate, the love of your life. And you're just going to pass him by because he doesn't have tits. I don't understand why you won't even try and talk to him, or acknowledge he exists. I mean at the very least, maybe you could make a new friend."

Whatever else Shuichi said after that was lost as Suguru labeled the pink boy's sentiments unworthy of his attention and tuned out the rest of what he was saying. His eyes fell on the guitarist for the group, Hiro, who was currently chatting up a couple of girls on the other side of the floor. He hoped the red head was having a better time than he himself was.

"Suguru? Are you even listening to me?" A finger poked his shoulder.

The younger boy blinked and turned his head to look at his companion.

"I'm sorry Shindou-san. Were you saying something important? Because, I stopped registering sound about five minutes ago."

"You suck." Shuichi stuck out his tongue in irritation.

Suguru rolled his eyes at the childish taunt. "Says the gay boy."

"Fine. Be that way. I'm going to hang out with Hiro. He at least pretends to care about what I think." The older boy stood up abruptly.

"You? Thinking? My, we are feeling humorous tonight."

The singer pinned him with an irritated look and flounced away in a huff. Shuichi was still wearing his stage clothes, so Suguru had to duck to avoid the angry coat tail that nearly smacked him in the face.

The teen felt a moment of regret for being so nasty. He didn't mean to be so catty to the other boy, but it was Shuichi's fault that he was being so short tempered. The singer had been poking him for the last twenty minutes, trying to get him to acknowledge some guy who was apparently giving off 'I-wanna-hump-your-leg' vibes towards him.

Shuichi just didn't get it.

Suguru wasn't interested in a relationship with anybody right now; and especially not one with another _guy_. Besides, plunging witlessly into an emotional tangle without regard for his position would only be detrimental for the band. This was something that Shuichi failed to grasp, even after all of this time with Eiri-san. Of course he failed to grasp it; Shuichi plunged witlessly into just about everything that he did. Suguru wasn't like that however, and he had no desire to emulate his band leader's mistakes.

Suddenly the young keyboardist didn't want to be inside any longer. He got up, grabbed his coat and began to push his way through the writhing crowd of the dance floor to get to the exit. Finally he reached the door and pushed his way out of the stuffy heat generated by the crowd and into the cooler night.

The clear air helped ease the headache just a bit and he gave a soft sigh of relief. At least it had stopped raining for the moment. He didn't have his car at the moment, so he quickly weighed his options. The subway wasn't far away from here so he started to walk towards the direction of his ride for the night. He'd go home, take some painkillers and crash until he had to get to work in the morning.

"Hey, you look like that one guy from Bad Luck. Hey is that you! Oh my god, it _is_!" a high pitched squeal interrupted his silent planning. He jerked his head around to see who was addressing him.

He stared.

A low murmur of other voices quickly joined in the first and grew into a tidal wave of fan girl shrieks of excitement. It took his brain a few precious seconds to process what he was seeing. Girls near the door apparently heard the commotion outside because the small knot of females quickly grew into a small horde. They flooded toward him, each trying to scream for his attention.

Suguru didn't think after that.

He ran.

Fingers grabbed at him from behind, clawing tearing at his clothes. Shouts and jumbled voices reached his ears as he sprinted for all he was worth down the street. He still had his jacket clutched in his hands, forgotten in his desperation to find sanctuary from the rushing crowd. Poor thing, he was so anxious to escape his pursuers that he raced right past his original destination of the subway. As luck would have it, large wet drops began to plunk down in gleeful splatters on the ground.

He careened around a corner, nearly slipping on the rain slick cement. Luckily the maneuver reclaimed him the few precious moments that he had lost while staring dumbly at the sea of estrogen when they had first spotted him.

There were some shouts of confusion from behind. Perhaps he'd get lucky they'd all fall down when they rushed around the corner, he hoped darkly. Then the girls behind them would trip over their sprawled bodies and he'd be free of the lot of them. So caught up in such pleasant thoughts was the young synther that he didn't notice the hand that reached out for him.

The said hand caught his jacket and pulled him off balance, causing him to nearly fall yet again. He wind milled his arms, fighting for balance and the person reached out another hand to steady him. Then Suguru was jerked roughly into a dark alley and spun around.

A warm body pressed against him, pushing him into a small hidden niche in the wall at his back. He felt more than saw the hands that pressed against the wall on either side of his head. Suguru couldn't see the face of his attacker (savior?) in the deep shadows, even if the other person's face wasn't obscured by dark bangs.

"Shh, hold still," warm breath puffed over his neck and sent warm tingles shooting along his spine, causing him to shiver in confused excitement. The other body pressed closer in response, attempting to force him to comply with the soft command. The two held their breath, freezing completely as the crowd of girls ran past the mouth of the alley that they were hidden in. When the last shrill voice finally faded into the distance, the other person eased away, finally giving the young rocker his freedom.

"You okay?" the other person, Suguru had recollected enough of his wits to realize it was a male voice, asked him in concern.

"Fine. Thanks."

"Well, _that_ was exciting." A quiet laugh.

"Or something," the green haired teen agreed dryly. A drop of cold water hit him squarely on the nose and he was reminded that it was raining again. He had never gotten a chance to put on his coat and now he was soaked. Shifting away from the rough brick he unfolded his coat and pulled it on. It was too late to keep him dry, but at least the extra layer blocked the wind that was trying to sneak through the moisture enhanced material he was wearing.

"You're wet. We need to get you dried off," again that quiet voice broke into his thoughts.

"What's this 'we' stuff?" he demanded. "And why should you care if I'm wet or not?"

"You're a member of Bad Luck. You can't afford to catch a cold since you have to be the backup vocals for your new song right?" the stranger answered reasonably. "Look, I don't live far from here. I could lend you some dry clothes and you could call a cab from my place."

"What are you some crazy stalker type who wants to get me naked?" he grumbled, unaccountably annoyed at being labeled as part of Bad Luck by his rescuer.

"If that's what you think I am, then it's pretty reckless of you to continue standing in a dark alley with me. Come on."

Bemused, Suguru trailed after the shadowy form.

They hurried along the darkened path into connecting alleyways. The strange boy was weaving with easy familiarity among the twists and turns, casually darting around any obstacles that cropped up. Suguru, trying to keep up, nearly fell over a black bag and subsequently banged his knee into a completely filled metal trashcan when he tried to avoid it.

The can tipped over, and the synth player tripped, nearly falling on top of it. Once again Suguru was saved from kissing pavement by his new friend. He flung his hand out, bracing one palm against a wall while the other slid around the other boy. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, and a firm body pressed against his side, keeping him upright.

"Are you okay, Fujisaki-san?" concern laced the question.

"You seem to have to have a severe advantage over me." Suguru turned his head to try and make out the other boy's face, but the lines of the boy's face blurred under the rain, hidden by the lack of light.

"How is that?"

"You know where we're going. And you know my name. I don't know where we're headed, and I have no clue what I should call you."

Suguru could feel the weight of the other's gaze on his face.

"What would you like to call me?" the other asked curiously.

"What?"

"Why don't you pick a name for me, and I'll answer to it."

Then suddenly the other boy looked away.

"That's a dangerous request to make. For all you know I could start calling you Pretty Princess Petunia." The Bad Luck member pointed out. The boy's head turned back towards him and he could barely make out a white flash of a grin through the pouring rain.

"Pretty Princess Petunia it is then. Although you can call me Petunia for short," the strange boy chuckled in what Fujisaki could have sworn was _amusement_.

Freak.

"Either way we should hurry though. We're not getting any warmer out here."

"We're here. Home sweet home." The green haired boy nervously followed the other young man through the door into his place.

Only a couple of minutes had passed since the argument that he had lost with the trashcan, and Suguru was still puzzling over _Petunia's_ avoidance of his request for his real name.

When he stepped inside, Suguru blinked to clear his eyes of water and allow them to adjust a bit. He found himself staring at a large room. The teen star could make out a large couch and assumed that it was the living room of the place. The door closed behind him and abruptly the cold air and wet flecks from the storm outside ceased. In the dim light he could make out more of the boy he was following behind.

Petunia was wearing a baseball cap that hid his hair, and part of his face from view. He was forced to conclude that whatever the boy wore beneath the slightly bulky jacket that ended right past his hips was shorter than jacket, as he couldn't see any loose ends hanging down past the elastic hem. White sneakers squeaked slightly against the wet linoleum beneath their feet until the boy toed them off. Clinging wet pants showed off every contour of slim legs that glided into the living room with the elegant grace of a dancer.

Suguru stood there shivering for a moment before his manners took over and he bent over to untie his laces, hurrying to echo his companion's motions of taking off his shoes.

"Here, don't move, I'm going to go get you some clothes. I'll only be a second."

Suguru hunched his shoulders and tried to still his chattering teeth as he waited impatiently for his host to return. He stood there huddling miserably, each moment his mind registering a new and exciting reason to be even more miserable. Water slid from his damp hair down his back making him cringe at the cold sensation. He became aware of the fact that he had managed to get his socks wet sometime during his great escape. The inside of his coat of was wet from his satuarated clothes, and he was reasonably positive that even his underwear was drenched. He sneezed. Oh yeah, and he was going to more than likely get a fabulous cold from all of that running around in the rain.

"Sorry that I took so long. Hey, why are you still standing here in the dark?" the other boy asked him questioningly, obviously forgetting that he had told him not to move.

"I just thought it would add ambiance to my gloominess," Suguru muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"I said," he raised his voice so the other boy could hear, "that I didn't want to make your carpet a mess."

"Ack, I didn't even think about it. Here," a set of clothes was tossed toward his chest, and he barely managed to grab them before they smacked into the wet clothes he was wearing. "Let me turn on the light for you."

The room was suddenly filled with a soft golden glow, and Suguru had to shield his eyes for a moment. When his eyes adjusted yet again he jerked his head around to see Petunia. And for the second time that night…

He stared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenge: **  
Once, Fujisaki Suguru says he will never fall for a guy because he's 100 straight. Yet when an extremely handsome young man claims to be attracted to him, his previous reservation falls apart. A long conversation with Shuichi and another long conversation with Tohma is hoped to be able to clear his doubts. Your goal: Create a new original character who is in love with Suguru and get them together in the end. Your story must be at least **1500** words in length for **One Shot** and at least **three chapters** for **Series**.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (except the OC that was required). Gravitation is not my property and I make no profit off of this. Although it'd be awesome if I could._

A/N: Slight editing and corrections

**Blame It On The Rain

* * *

**

Of course I still have my migraine from last night. It had moments where it would recede somewhat, but it always came back in full force. Right now is at an excruciating extreme, and not even the heavy shades I am wearing are dampening the effect of the light enough to make me feel any better.

I yanked off my glasses as I walked and pinched the bridge of my nose. I felt like someone was driving an ice pick into my brain directly behind my right eyeball. Any second now that eye would pop out of my head like a squishy dart.

It would doubtlessly splatter when it hit the ground, and there'd be a mess now wouldn't there? The staff and technicians running around would freak out. The janitors would go on strike. The whole day would be wasted and for a change it would be _my_ fault instead of Shindou-san's.

The image that the thought provoked was rather comical in my head, and was almost enough to make me smile through the growing pain. As things stood though I just wished my eye would pop out already.

Finally I reach Tohma's office and knock on the heavy wood door. Quietly, of course. It wouldn't do, after all, for my eye to splatter in Tohma's presence when I'm trying to ask his advice.

"Come in."

I twist the knob slowly and slink through the tiny opening I create. Once inside I close the door gently behind me and lean back against it. The room is dimmed by the dark lenses of my glasses that I put back on when the light became too much again.

My beautiful cousin is sitting behind his desk with an eyebrow slightly raised in question. I'm not quite sure what the question is. It could mean 'Oh my something's wrong if you are showing up here unannounced, please tell me what is the matter?' Or maybe 'What are you doing in my office when you could be downstairs making music?' Of course the question could have nothing to do with my presence in his office and Tohma could simply be wondering, 'If there're no raging fans inside this building then why is he wearing those goofy-ass sunglasses?'

If this were a movie, or anime, or something then I would be able to look into his eyes and know exactly what question he was asking with that expression. As it is, I don't know what would be most important to him right now, so I stayed silent.

Finally he smiles at me, and leans back in his chair, "Please have a seat Suguru. Perhaps you'd care to tell me what's on your mind that's brought you into my office this morning."

I move over to the chair in front of his desk and sit down so I'm facing him. When I don't take off the sunglasses an expression of understanding takes over his features. He smiles at me in sympathy.

"Migraine?"

"Yeah."

He slides open a drawer and takes out a small bottle of pills that he hands to me. "Try some of these. I find that they work very well."

A quick glance at the label to find the instructions. Two pills every twelve hours. Exceeding recommended dose could result in dizziness; loss of breath; hemorrhaging from the eyes, ears, nose, and mouth; overwhelming urges to sing show tunes; and possible death. Sound spiffy. I take a couple of pills out and swallow them dry. At this point I'm so used to taking painkillers for the headaches Shindou-san gives me that I don't even bother with water anymore. Tohma looks amused.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Now is there something you needed?"

"Well, I wanted to, uh, uhm…that is- I… " _Damn it! _I was so busy worrying about talking to someone about my problem that I hadn't even considered how I was going to broach the subject. And now I sounded like an idiot in front of my cousin and personal idol. "Yeah, you know what? Never mind."

I stood up abruptly to make what I'm sure would have been a magnificently graceful escape- because I'm just that good- except a voice interrupted my magnificently graceful escape.

"Sit down."

I sat.

"Suguru, I can tell that something is troubling you. Please, as your cousin, as your friend, you know you can tell me anything and I will do everything that I can within my powers to help you with whatever it is that is troubling you. However, I can't _do _that if you don't tell me what is going on."

"It's not that important," I protest feebly.

"You came in early to talk to me instead of showing up at your usual time and heading straight to your synth. Something is troubling you, and I will not allow you to leave my office until whatever it is, is resolved. Now talk."

I stare at my platinum blonde cousin. '_And boss,'_ a helpful little voice piped up in the back of my head. '_Shut up, you!' _I hate it when the little voices are right. What else could I do? I talked.

"Last night after the concert the other guys didn't want to go home. And I confess, I was not in the mood to let the night end early either. So we all went to a club, and hung out there for a while."

Tohma steeples his gloved fingers on the desk before him waits with an air of patience.

"Anyways Shuichi was being irritating so I decided to leave early. When I left I was chased by a small mob, until this guy saved me from them."

I fidget in my seat when Tohma continues to stare at me.

"There was a point in there somewhere. I'm sure of it." The blonde man shook his head slightly with a small bemused smile, probably trying to figure out what I was getting at.

"Um the guy that saved me, he told me that he likes me. I mean, _likes_ me like me." I add, helpfully. Hopefully I won't have to say anything else and Tohma will be able to fill in all the blanks.

"Ah, I see. But that's a good thing. Someone is taking a romantic interest in you." My cousin leans back and his elbows rest on the arms of his chair. His hands are now folded in the air in front of him, and his expression is now interested. "So, how does this make you feel?"

"_How does it make me feel_?" I demand incredulously. "A guy told me he likes me Tohma. A _guy_. How do you _think _it makes me feel?"

"I wouldn't know," the older man waves a hand breezily. "I guess it would depend on whether or not the guy was attractive to you, whether or not you liked his personality, and well, there are any number of other factors that could affect how you feel about his interest in you. That's why I was asking." His voice is so very reasonable. I blink.

I… did not just hear that.

"What if I don't like guys and don't want him to be interested in me? What if it really creeps me out?" I demand in exasperation.

"Would you like me to push him in front of a car for you?"

"No!"

Honestly. Why is that every problem Tohma has that can't be solved with manipulation or money is solved by pushing it in front of car? I restrain the urge to roll my eyes.

"Okay, then what exactly is it that you would like my assistance with?" Tohma asks in his sweet voice.

"I- I don't know. Ignoring the fact that I don't know how to feel about the fact that he likes me in a more than platonic sort of way, he was really cool when I started to get to know him."

God I sound pathetic. I want to cringe at the confused, almost whining tone I took on. Tohma's eyes train on my face and several moments pass in tense silence. Tohma picks up his phone and speaks into it, ordering his secretary to rearrange his schedule so he doesn't have any meetings that morning, then carefully replaces the receiver back into the cradle. There is another round of silence as I frantically try to figure out why Tohma would need to rearrange his morning schedule, and not liking any of the conclusions I am coming up with.

"You know Suguru," he began, in that 'I-remember-what-it's-like-to-be-your-age' tone that should be declared illegal in every country in the world because of the sheer agitation it produces in the person it's aimed at. "I can understand how this would be upsetting to you. I'm sure this will take a while, but I've tried to make sure I will have plenty of time for you to explain exactly what happened last night. In very graphic detail if you please."

I don't please, but… Ah, what the hell, I've embarrassed myself already. It's not like I can make it any worse by telling him everything that happened. With that thought in mind, I settle more comfortably in my chair and focus my eyes on the window past my cousin's shoulder and start telling him what all happened the night before.

While I'm at it, I'll go ahead and tell you too…

* * *

Silky spikes of dark chocolate brown hair trailed gently along the soft slopes his cheeks. Skin so pale it almost glowed stretched across the delicate bones of the boy's face. The mouth was soft and delicate, flawless red lips were set in a thoughtful pout. All in all it was a soft face with an almost ethereal beauty. Yet it was the boy's large eyes that really captured Suguru's attention.

Orbs of deepest claret stared back at him enquiringly at him in the ensuing silence. He had seen those eyes somewhere before, he was _sure_ of it.

"Is something the matter Fujisaki-san?" that musical voice quietly asked, snapping him out of his stunned silence. He was mildly shaken when he realized that he had been staring at 'Petunia' with a look of almost awe etched onto his face.

"No."

"Good then. I'm going to go into the kitchen and make us something hot to warm up a bit. You can change in here while I do that. I have tea and cocoa. Which do you prefer?"

"Uh, tea is fine," the green haired boy stammered back.

"I'll dry your clothes when I get back. You can leave them on the tile in the meantime."

"Ok. Thank you," he added when the boy began to turn away. Glowing large eyes that were a most remarkable shade of dark red cast a soft look of gratification towards him.

"It was my pleasure," the other boy purred. When he did turn away Suguru noticed the long thin braid that trailed down his back, the tip bouncing against the gentle roll of his hips. Petunia walked with feline movements, and his surprisingly long hair only emphasized his casual grace. Suguru found himself frowning after brunette with a sense of slight annoyance.

It wasn't the fact that he was so freakishly pretty that was making Suguru feel so off balanced around the other boy. Rather it was… the confident way he held himself, a subtle assurance that made you want to trust him. The young man who had just left the room was the kind of person that people would fall over themselves with want to please, even as they hated him for being everything that they were not. Just like his cousin, Tohma. It was a combination that even the young keyboardist found himself helpless against.

'Petunia' wasn't just pretty, he was charismatic as well. And that realization just irritated the hell out of Suguru for some reason, even as it drew him to the brunette. Underneath the irritation was nagging sense of familiarity about the other that he couldn't quite place.

He sneezed. And the other boy was going to be back in just a few minutes. That reminder jerked Suguru from his contemplations.

Moving quickly he began to peel his clothes off, heavy material slapping against the tile with a moist splat. Then he tugged the borrowed clothes on. Suguru found himself wearing comfortably worn jeans, and a loose sweater that fell to his mid thighs. As he had predicted, even his underwear was soaked through. Which left him without any beneath his borrowed attire. Warm fuzzy socks that felt incredibly thick against his feet completed what he was wearing.

Almost as soon as finished pulling on the second sock, Petunia walked back in with two steaming mugs which he set down on the coffee table in front of the large cream colored couch that the keyboardist had noticed when he first walked in. Then he glided back over to Suguru and bent over to pick up the clothes that he had discarded.

"I'll be right back after I toss these in the dryer for you. Help yourself, okay?" the pretty boy smiled over at the musician before leaving him alone once more.

Suguru drifted over to the couch, taking the time to actually study his surrounding now that he had gotten over the initial shock of finally seeing the face of his rescuer. A comfortable room done in subdued tones, but livened by bright splashes of color here and there. There were beautiful paintings gracing the far wall opposite of the fire place. The wood of the furniture was a matching cherry wood. All in all it was tastefully decorated, and aside from the fact that the owner had an eye for bold colors to complement the dark tones it seemed to tell very little about the person who lived there.

"Ok, I'm back!" a soft cheerful voice, interrupted his thoughts once more. A green head turned to regard the other boy who weaved his way over to the front of the couch and plopped gracefully onto the plush cushions with a happy smile. "Oh and I went ahead and called a cab and asked them to be here by the time the clothes were done, so everything is set up for you. It'll be about a little bit before your clothes are ready. What would you like to do in the meantime?"

"We can do anything I want?" Suguru asked, grabbing his tea and sitting down on the other end of the couch, still not completely comfortable with the whole situation.

"Sure. Anything within reason," the red eyed boy amended, caution getting the better of him.

"Ok then, let's talk."

"Alright, what would you like to talk about then, Fujisaki-san?" he blew on the hot liquid in the small cup that was cradled in his hands. He had long slender fingers, not dissimilar from Suguru's own delicate musician fingers.

"Let's talk about you. What's your name? I mean your real name. I've been calling you Petunia in my head and it's getting rather weird."

"My name is Kisho. Kisho Yukio." The boy revealed with a gentle smile.

"That sounds kind of familiar. And you look familiar. How do I know you?" Suguru demanded.

"Maybe it's destiny and you recognize me from your dreams," the previously named Petunia suggested with a completely straight face. Suguru looked at him skeptically and his straight face cracked into a wide grin, "Or you might have recognized me from some photographs somewhere."

"Photographs of…?"

"Any number of things," Kisho said humorously. "After all, I model for a number of ads and agencies."

"You're a model? Well, that explains a number of things that were bothering me about you."

"Glad we have that cleared up. Now enough about me, let's talk about you." Suguru tensed waiting for a barrage of the usual stupid questions from fans and reporters. "What kind of shoe would you be if you could be any shoe in the world?"

The keyboardist blinked.

"What?"

"Seriously. I just did an ad for shoes and it's been bothering me. There are any number of shoes in the world, and I'm supposed to be trying to convince people to buy this one brand. That made me wonder why they should, ya know? Why _these _shoes when there are so many other shoes in the world… Which led me to thinking about what kind of shoe I would want to be. What do you think you'd be Fujisaki-san?"

"Uh… a combat boot?" Suguru guessed, completely thrown by the random twist in conversation.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Kisho cocked his head curiously. His braid slipped down his chest with the movement, but he didn't seem to notice. Suguru's eyes followed the thick strand of hair, before he jerked his attention back to the boy's face.

"Um, because they're functional, but still stylish with just about anything you'd wear?"

Suguru stared at his tea and wondered if it was laced with something. Then he remembered he hadn't drank from the cup yet. After he realized that he stared at his cup and wondered if it was laced with something. Although this time with the hope that if it was it would make everything make more sense.

"Interesting. I think I would be a handbag."

"What? You can't be a handbag if you're a shoe!" Fujisaki protested before his mind had the chance to point out how stupid the whole conversation was to begin with.

"Sure I can. I'd be one of those handbags that accessorizes a really nice, name brand shoe."

Suguru's mind finally caught up to him and he plunked his tea cup onto the coffee table. He scowled in annoyance and turned to face his host.

Only to find the other boy had apparently set his own tea down at some point and was now hovering over him, one arm braced on the couch at his back, the other slinking by his side to brace against the arm of the couch. Suguru sank back against the couch in shock and stared up at those curious claret eyes that were mere inches from his own. He was trapped.

The braid of long chocolate colored hair slipped along Suguru's neck. The stuff seemed to have a life of its own as it snuggled down the front of his shirt, brushing against the sensitive skin of his chest.

Suguru cleared his throat. "No you can't," his voice cracked just the slightest bit on the last word, his nervousness at the situation glaringly obvious. "You totally can't."

"I'm very big on changing the rules halfway through a game."

"Yukio-san?" the green haired teen squeaked nervously.

Soft lips ghosted lightly against his own and he froze. He stared up at deep red eyes that held a question. When Suguru didn't move or make a sound of protest Kisho took it as a sign of acceptance at least. Once again his mouth pressed gently against the green haired boy's. The young keyboardist gasped when he felt a wet trail against his bottom lip, and a clever tongue slipped inside. Suguru moaned underneath the onslaught, and all of his thoughts of this being another boy ground to an brilliantly explosive halt when he felt the tongue tangling with his own.

The model's hands slipped skillfully beneath his shirt, drawing teasing lines of fire against his flesh. His head tossed back, exposing the long line of pale neck to the exploring mouth that hovered above him. Teeth nipped and tongue soothed, in a pattern-less haze that was slowly driving him mad. His eyelids slid closed and felt his hands fluttering against the other boy's side, clutching feebly at the fabric, trying desperately to find something to hold onto.

Suddenly the mouth that was assaulting him was gone.

The rock star stared up at is host with a glazed expression, unaware of the sight he presented for the other boy. His lips were full and bruised red from their kiss, blood rushing beneath his cheeks in a soft flush. His hair was slightly disheveled and he lay back against the couch panting for air with dazed chocolate eyes.

"I think I just heard the timer for your clothes. You'll need to get changed because your cab should be here soon." Kisho grinned down crookedly, more than a little breathless himself.

"Unless you just want to keep the clothes I gave you and we could keep…?" he trailed off hopefully.

That seemed to snap Suguru from his haze and he pushed himself upright, nearly knocking the Kisho off the couch in his scramble to stand up and back away from the other boy.

'_I did not just kiss him. I didn't enjoy that. I'm not gay. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not gay, I did not just kiss him.' _the keyboardist's mind repeated hysterically.

"Is something wrong?" the other boy had an expression of concern on his face.

'_Not gay, not gay. Didn't enjoy that. Not gay.'_

Suguru just shook his head silently, not trusting his voice. The movement reminded him that he had a headache and he winced when he realized exactly why he forgot. "Okaaaay. Let me go get your clothes so you change. Your ride really will be here in just a bit."

The brunette picked up the tea cups he had brought out for them both and left the room to go get the musician's dried clothes. He came back and silently handed Suguru his clothes, noting uneasily that the panicked expression had never left his face.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kisho asked his guest. The other boy nodded jerkily. "Okay, I'll leave you to get changed. I have an umbrella around here somewhere, let me go get it for you." The brunette brightened at his idea. Suguru just nodded jerkily again.

He changed quickly, dreading every second that the other boy would return. Finally he pulled on his long coat. When he was back in his own clothing he sank down onto the couch. He cradled his head in his hands. His headache returned in full force, pounding against his skull.

He looked up when fingers pulled his hand away and a curved handle was pressed into his own fingers. Kisho kept a grip on his wrist and pulled Suguru to his feet. They were standing very close, and Suguru began to feel nervous at feeling the line of heat the other boy generated along his side.

'_Not gay, not gay.'_

"The cab is here. Looks like I timed it pretty well. If I don't see you again soon I'll make sure to be at your next concert okay?" The other boy pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of his lips.

Then he whispered, "Take care."

Suguru nodded silently and headed toward the front door with the other boy following close behind.

'_Oh, my God, what if I'm gay?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Challenge: **  
Once, Fujisaki Suguru says he will never fall for a guy because he's 100 straight. Yet when an extremely handsome young man claims to be attracted to him, his previous reservation falls apart. A long conversation with Shuichi and another long conversation with Tohma is hoped to be able to clear his doubts. Your goal: Create a new original character who is in love with Suguru and get them together in the end. Your story must be at least **1500** words in length for **One Shot** and at least **three chapters** for **Series**.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (except the OC that was required). Gravitation is not my property and I make no profit off of this. Although it'd be awesome if I could._

**Blame It On The Rain

* * *

**

I sit behind my keys, plunking out the tunes from the sheet music in front of me. I might as well be on the moon for all the good my presence in the studio is doing at the moment.

"_SUGURU_! Hey! I'm talking to yooouuuuu!"

"Well, obviously, I'm not listening," I snap at Shuichi, fully reminded of my surroundings once more. "I'm going for a walk," I state abruptly. Ignoring my companions and the gun trained on my back, I walk out of the room.

"We finally get Shuichi resigned to his fate and now Fujisaki-san starts going crazy. What's his problem? " I heard K ask from behind the door I just walked through.

"You think one of us should go see what's wrong with him?" Hiro asked, not answering the rather volatile American's question. If anybody said anything after that then the response was drowned out by Sakano's wails of distress.

I keep walking with my hands shoved in my pockets. As I roam through the halls, avoiding the other people rushing back and forth I let my mind wander over the conversation I had with Tohma. After I had finished telling him everything he looked at me in that thoughtful way of his. He seemed to not be condemning my confused sexual state, for which I was grateful. Rather he took it as a matter of course that I should be confused given the circumstances of last night's encounter.

And I should be confused, damn it! Before meeting _him_ I had never even considered looking at… well, anybody really, but especially not any guys!

Only two people in this building know about what happened after I left the club last night; Tohma and myself. I told Tohma I'm not gay. I told myself I'm not gay. And if Kisho were here right now… I like to think I'd tell him too, but the simple truth is I'd probably run like hell.

Still, something that Tohma said when I told him I wasn't is really bothering me. Not so much what he said really but the look on his face when he said it. His eyes darkened and the words that came out were tinged with a hint of scorn.

"Let me tell you a secret Suguru. I'm not gay either. I'm married to a beautiful woman, that any man should be proud to love. And it's better this way." Then his mouth twisted. It was an ironic smirk, so full of self loathing that it hurt my chest to see it.

Honestly, I rather wish I hadn't.

Not just because I rather hated seeing my cousin, who is supposed to be untouchable (don't ask me where I got that impression), unhappy. It was also because it shed a rather disturbing light on his rather intense interest in his Eiri-san's well being. I think I was happier thinking he was just concerned for his brother in law, but now I'm forced to think about things that I had just attributed to familial instincts in a slightly different light. And of course, really thinking about it he had never really seemed to care one way or another for Mika's younger brother.

Now I feel stupid.

"Hey Suguru?" a familiar voice cut through my thoughts. "Are you upset about last night? Is that what's wrong with you today?"

Big violet eyes blink at me.

"Look I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable about that guy. I just wanted you to make some friends and have some fun."

"It's not that Shindou-san," I mumble, remembering my earlier resolve to try and be a bit nicer to the other boy. "Don't worry about it."

"Look we're friends now right?" the pink haired vocalist asks, rather unexpectedly.

"Erm, yeah?" I guess, hoping that's the right response. Not to say he isn't my friend, mind you, I'm just very leery of what he's about to say that my acknowledgement of our relationship will give him the right to say.

"So you know that as your friend you can tell me what's wrong and know that I'll try to help right?"

Like that.

Acknowledging people as your friend allows for things like that.

"Let me guess," I hold up a hand, "And as my friend, you're allowed to try and pester me until you get your curiosity satisfied in return for your assumed willingness to help."

"You guessed it!" he giggles and bounces where he's standing in front of me. "So come on, spill. What's got you so worked up today?"

"Yeah, you know what? If you're going to interrogate me why don't we go somewhere more private." I push past him and start heading down the hall, looking in rooms to see if any are currently empty. Two women with file folders. No. A producer lecturing some band to be. Nope. An empty break room. Bingo.

"I'm not interrogating you!" he protests from behind, "I'm just worried."

I stop and wait for him to catch up before I nudge him into the room. I lock the door behind us and stare at him.

"You know what? This is partly your fault, so since you're part of the problem why don't you make yourself useful and help me out."

"What did _I_ do?" he whines, plunking down in a chair at the deserted table.

"If you hadn't been being…" I wave my hand around helplessly, looking for the word before giving up, " being _you_ last night I wouldn't have left the club. If I hadn't left the club I wouldn't have been mobbed. If I hadn't been mobbed then Kisho wouldn't have saved me. If he hadn't saved me then he wouldn't have kissed me. So it's all your fault!"

"Whoa, whoa! Back up! You got kissed last night! _That's _why your panties are all in a twist?"

"By a guy! Are you even paying attention?" I demand in exasperation.

"Um, I'm gay. You'll have to try a little harder if you're wanting to shock me."

"_I'm_ not," I respond icily.

"Are you so sure?" he smirks at me like a rather scantily-clad-psychotic-little-human-Cheshire-cat-on speed-type …thing. Oh my god- I'm going to have nightmares tonight of Shuichi fading in and out around that stupid grin of his. Someone shoot me now, please.

"Wait, start at the beginning!" He's all hyper now. "You left the club, got mobbed and got saved by some guy named Kisho right? Ok now go! And don't leave anything out!" He's squirming in his chair in excitement.

"Nothing, that's pretty much all there is. We ran away from the girls, and he took me to his house, and he dried my clothes for me and called a cab to take me home." I sit down in the chair beside him.

"And somewhere in there he kissed you. Were you naked while he was drying your clothes? More to the point, were you naked while he was _kissing_ you?" Shuichi nudges me. I smack his elbow away and glare.

"I wasn't naked at all! You perv!" Except for that brief period while I was changing but that doesn't count. "He let me borrow some clothes while mine were in the dryer."

"Ok, so what was it like?" he shoves his face close to mine as if he was looking for something.

"What was what like?" Has Shuichi never borrowed someone's clothes before? I lean back.

"The kiss, duh!"

Oh.

"Was he good? Did he use his tongue? How long did it last? Did you like it? Come on details, man! Details!" He's bouncing in his chair again. It's kind of scaring me actually.

"Um, yes he used his tongue, and I'm not really sure how long it lasted," I mutter quickly. I'm not kidding here. I could feel all the blood rushing to fill my face, I'm surprised my brain didn't burst from my embarrassment.

"But was he a good kisser?"

Hell. I've decided Shuichi must be my own personal demon. My own personal pink haired version of Hell.

"How should I know! I've never been kissed before, and I'm rather lacking any basis for comparison!" I snap back angrily.

"Oooh, so that's why you're so upset? Because he was your first kiss?" he folds his arms on the table in front of him. "So you were saving that for your first girl friend."

"Not really," I mutter back, feeling foolish. "It's more the fact that it was a guy."

"D'you like him?" Shuichi asks, cocking his head. "I mean you know his name so you must have talked at some point. 'D'you like his personality?' is what I mean. Kisho wasn't that what you called him?"

I roll my eyes slightly.

"Yeah I liked his personality. I mean, he was cool. A little unstable and completely random; but I'm getting so used to _that_ anymore that it barely even registered."

"Ok, tell me about him. What was he like?"

"Um, he had brown hair, really soft brown hair, with a long braid down the back. And his eyes, he had really large, incredible eyes. I mean, nothing like my own boring brown. They were deep, deep red; like a really fine wine. You should have seen him Shuichi. He was beautiful. Not handsome or just attractive, he was actually beautiful."

'And he saved me. And he leant me clothes. And got me a cab. And he let me call him Petunia. Which was kind of weird, but at least he had a sense of humor about it. And he was concerned about me…'

This does not bode well for my case of being straight.

I blush and duck my head when I realize exactly what I just said. And what I didn't just say. When no snicker or immediate jab was made at me I cautiously look up to find Shuichi rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Huh, I think I have seen him, now that you mention it. That sounds just like the guy that was staring at you in the club last night."

"_What!" _

"_Agh!_ Don't yell at me like that. I was just saying…"

"He was the one who was watching me in the club?"

"I was just _saying_, that I know you keep telling us you're not gay. And who knows?" he raised his hand to forestall anything I might have said at this point, "You may be right. But either way… if you really can't like him like he wants you to, I think you should break it to him gently ok? Because, I saw the way he looked at you and I think- I think he really likes you."

All the bubbly-bounce was gone, and in its place was a seriousness I rarely see from Shuichi.

I frown at him in disbelief.

Shuichi's honestly concerned I'm going to hurt Yukio-san.

* * *

A slim finger trails down the line of names in the phone book until he finds the last name he's looking for. Finally he finds the first name that goes with it and he drops the phone book back on the counter with a heavy thud. The secretary sitting there glances at him disapprovingly, but he doesn't notice. He's already walking away and punching numbers into his cell phone.

Eventually he reaches another empty break room. Closing the door behind himself Suguru stares down at the glowing screen.

Send.

An answering machine picks up on the other end and a recording of a familiar voice reaches his ear. When the beep sounds he hesitates, wondering if he should say anything. Finally before he looses his nerve he starts talking, rambling really.

"Uh, hi. Uh This is Suguru Fujisaki. I'm sure you remember me. Uhm, you saved me from a crowd of ravenous females? And I thought I'd just call to-"

Click.

"Fujisaki-san?" the real voice of Kisho Yukio was now on the line.

"Oh, uh hi."

"Hi. Was there something you needed? You didn't leave anything behind, did you?"

"Oh, uh no, no. Although I do need to return your umbrella," Suguru remembered. "Would it be alright if I returned that to you sometime?" '_Sometime soon?'_

"Sure. Sure Whenever is fine." '_Right now is good.'_

"Um, okay… well, my manager has called an end to today's session. So, I could come over with it this afternoon? Unless of course you're going to be busy, which I'm sure you are. I mean why wouldn't you be? Y'know what never mind, I'll just give it to you some other time okay?" '_Oh my god, what was I thinking?'_

"No, now is fine! In fact, now's great! Cuz, ya know, later I might actually be busy, and right now I'm completely free." '_For anything you want to do.'_

"Oh okay, then. I guess I'll be by in a little bit. Can you give me your address? I didn't quite catch it last night…"

Twenty some odd minutes later found the green haired keyboardist of Bad Luck on the doorstep of the guy from the night before with the umbrella in hand. His knuckles had barely brushed the door when it swung open revealing the smiling face he'd been thinking about every since he had left the other boy's house.

"Hurry up and get inside. You're going to get soaked again if you stand out there." Suguru was ushered back into the living room.

Soon he found himself divested of the umbrella and his jacket. He was once more sitting on the large couch, and trying really hard not blush at the memory of what he had been doing the last time he was sitting on it.

"Well this is getting to be quite familiar. Tea, Fujisaki-san?"

"Tea is fine," the green haired boy murmured with a small smile.

"Coming right up." And a couple of minutes later he was back with two steaming cups. He sat back down on his side of the couch after handing one of the cups to Suguru.

"You know, it's still raining outside," the brunette commented.

"Yeah, it hasn't stopped since last night. It had moments when it kind of slowed, but it never completely stopped."

It was kind of like a migraine, really.

That thought reminded him, he seriously needed to get more of whatever Tohma gave him earlier. That stuff _worked_.

Kisho set his tea down and turned his body to face Suguru. He raised his feet to rest on the couch, and placed his chin on his bent knees.

Suguru blinked at how cute the pose made the other boy look.

"You _do _realize, that if you can't leave the house without the umbrella you just returned without getting soaked right? You realize that, right?"

"Oh?" Suguru took a sip from his own cup before setting it down. He turned to look thoughtfully at the other boy. He considered his response very carefully.

"Well, I guess it's your turn."

"My turn?" Elegant brows arched over curious claret eyes.

"Yep. I decided we'd talk last time." He took a deep breath, realizing he had finally made his decision. "It's your turn to decide how we'll occupy the time until the rain passes."

Kisho grinned.

* * *

**End Notes: **Ok, I think that about wraps up this little foray into the world of OC's. If you're still reading at this point then there are a few things that I thought I'd toss out there real quick:

**A) **The name that I chose for the OC was Kisho Yukio.  
Kisho: knows what he is wants  
Yukio: gets what he wants  
What?  
It appealed to my sense of humor… yeah…

**B) **The title was a bit more obscure, as I didn't use the song anywhere in my story. Blame it on the Rain was a song written by Diane Warren and performed (cough) by Milli Vanilli. Some of the lyrics that inspired the title: Whatever you do, don't put the blame on you; blame it on the rain  
Poor Suguru has a few moments where he's trying to find someone/thing else to blame. Eventually he settles on Shuichi.

**C) **In case you can't tell, I rather like first person, which makes it difficult for me when I want to shift perspectives. If anybody out there reading this has a really good grasp of tenses and would be willing to help me work through phrasing things so that I can keep it all in the same POV, would you be willing to help BETA my work? Somebody?

…Anybody? (cries)


	4. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (except the OC that was required). Gravitation is not my property and I make no profit off of this. Although it'd be awesome if I could._

**Blame It On The Rain: Interlude

* * *

**

"You're so cute when you blush, you know that?"

"I'm not cute," Suguru protested hotly. Kisho chuckled.

"Adorable then?" he guessed.

"No!"

"Okay, let's ignore the fact that you look hot enough to eat when you get all flustered, and get back to the original point. You said I could decide what we would do, right? Then this is what I want."

"So soon?" Suguru questioned hesitantly. "But we've already done it multiple times."

"I could never get enough of this with you," Kisho breathed against the green haired boy's mouth. Suguru felt himself weakening. Dimly he was aware of the fact that he could never win against the other boy while he was distracting him with those clever lips.

"Unless you're still a little, ah cramped from the last few times. Are you sure, Suguru?"

Suguru felt his blush deepen under the other boy's forceful gaze.

"No, it's okay, I'm alright. If that's really what you want… I don't mind."

Kisho felt himself melting at Suguru's sweet smile. He smiled back, glad that he had finally found someone who understood him so completely.

"Ready?" the brunette whispered quietly, knowing Suguru was unused to being touched in the ways Kisho craved.

"This is going to be painful isn't it?"

The model gave a low husky laugh that caused the musician to shiver slightly.

"Only if you want it to, darling."

"You're such a perv. Let's do this then."

Their hands slid together, slim fingers intertwining and locking in an echo of a passionate embrace. Red stared intensely into golden brown from inches away.

"_One, two three four! I declare thumb war!"_

"Arggg! I never win this game! Let's play something different this time," Suguru complained, shaking his hand in irritation. There is only so much thumb mashing that he was willing to put up with for one night, no matter how cute the person doing the mashing was when he begged.

"Weeeeelll… we could always play Twister," Kisho waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

A pillow smacked him in the face.

* * *

I don't really consider this an extra chapter. It was just this thing that popped into my head whil I was trying to come up with an epilogue. As I may never write on this story again I have changed this from an interlude to the epilogue, and I'm going to call this complete unless inspiration strike.


End file.
